


Eruption

by Cumberbatch Critter (CumberbatchCritter)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Underage Relationship, Implied Underage Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Slash, Technically Roxas has 'aged' to no longer being a minor in my mind but that's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberbatchCritter/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their morning, in a nutshell?</p><p>Axel takes Roxas's virginity. More or less.</p><p>COMPLETE WITH:<br/>An additional, alternate ending! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where it Goes According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beawolfs_Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawolfs_Pen/gifts).



> So, this was requested by Beawolf's Pen, who asked for Axel 'getting what he wants' in response to a different story I'd posted. And this is officially _probably_ the most explicit thing I've written, so if you don't want to read about sex - more specifically, two guys going at it - probably stop reading.
> 
> Also, Beawolf, if this isn't what you wanted, I'm horribly sorry. It got in my head and wouldn't leave. x'D

Axel kissed Roxas's neck firmly, his lips forming an intricate dance across Roxas's pulse point.

"'m trying to sleep..."

Axel nudged his face further up, the tip of his nose outlining the shell of Roxas's ear. He knew he was sleeping, trying to sleep, but that was silly. They hardly had enough time together as it was; Axel wanted to make the most of it.

"... Stobbit..." Roxas mumbled, shifting his head as Axel's hair draped into his face.

Axel grinned and followed, nipping sharply at Roxas's earlobe. He delighted in the way that Roxas jolted awake, the gasp falling from his lips as his sleep-clouded blue eyes flew open.

"Morning," Axel said cheerfully, nibbling again at the earlobe that had drawn such a positive reaction forth from his lover.

"Axel, stop," Roxas muttered, although his fingers tangled into the flaming locks almost as an automatic action.

"If you," Axel said, placing a kiss on his earlobe, "want me," a kiss on his jaw, "to stop," he nuzzled his nose against Roxas's cheek, "then I will." He pressed his lips to the corner of Roxas's mouth before pulling back slightly, eyebrows raised in a _well?_ sort of way.

Roxas frowned up at him. "Well, you have to kiss me _now_ ," he mumbled, tugging on Axel's hair slightly to pull him down.

Axel grinned and pressed his lips against Roxas's.

"I thought you wanted me to stop," Axel murmured after a few moments, nibbling at Roxas's bottom lip.

"Ah- well, not _now_ ," Roxas mumbled.

Axel chuckled, moving past Roxas's chin to kiss down his neck again. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone, wishing that Roxas wasn't wearing the silly black long-sleeve that was their sleepwear. He'd much prefer him to sleep naked... but Roxas was a _little_ uncomfortable about things like that. Axel liked sleeping naked; it was much more comfortable, although he did keep the black boxers on on the nights that Roxas frequented his room, to keep the blonde happy.

He _craved_ skin-to-skin contact, though. He just wanted to strip Roxas down and pull him into his arms and relish in the feel of their skin pressed together and... other things. Honestly, he wanted to fuck him into the mattress, but that was something that they hadn't yet discussed and despite being horribly impatient, Axel wanted to do it 'by the book'... He didn't want to mess it up. Not this, not Roxas.

Roxas pulled sharply on Axel's hair. "Hey. Come back."

Axel smiled and effortlessly followed the order, (because he _always_ followed orders, after all) pressing his lips back to Roxas's.

They moved by shifts and cuddles; Axel ended up flat on his back, Roxas pulled onto his chest, with both of the redhead's arms holding him tightly.

"What you do to me..." Roxas mumbled against his lips.

Axel laughed breathily, slipping one of his hands under Roxas's shirt. He felt the blonde jump, but he didn't pull away, only exhaling sharply when Axel dragged his nails down Roxas's back.

" _You_ make _me_ feel like I have a _heart_ ," Axel said, splaying his fingers against Roxas's back. "You're all warm and inviting and I want to spend every moment with you. I've never felt anything like it."

Roxas put his hand against Axel's bare chest. "That doesn't sound like something you'd say..."

Axel tangled his legs amongst the blonde's, slipping his hand further up his shirt. "Just said it. Not saying it again."

Roxas made a noise, somewhere between a huff and a laugh. He wasn't disapproving to Axel's movements, so he decided to go all-out: he slipped his other hand under his shirt and pushed the fabric up, pulling it over his head. Roxas's soft blonde hair fell in a haphazard disarray around his face afterwards.

Axel felt like he was going to _implode_.

Instead, he asked casually, "Too cold?"

"Too warm," Roxas replied.

"Shall I take off your pants then, too?" His response was instantaneous and sarcastic as usual, but the tension split the air a moment later and he instantaneously regretted saying it. It wasn't that embarrassed look spreading Roxas's face or the flush infusing it; it was just the tension. "Sorry."

"... Can we?" Roxas mumbled, tucking his face against Axel's chest.

Axel frowned, arms falling protectively around Roxas's shoulders. "Can we what?"

Roxas mumbled something that was lost against the heat of Axel's chest, although he felt Roxas's breath against his skin.

"Speak up there, Roxas. I can't hear you."

"... Have sex..." Roxas mumbled.

Axel knew the kid well enough to know that he'd just turned beet red with the inquiry. Roxas almost felt hotter against his skin. It was strangely arousing.

Red eyebrows shot up. "... Are you propositioning me for sex, Roxas?"

Roxas's head snapped up. His _entire_ face was the colour of Axel's hair. "No! No! That's not- I mean... only if you want to."

"Me?" Axel asked. "You're asking..." He laughed shortly. "Of course _I_ do, Roxas. I want you. All of you. Always you, only you." He pressed his lips against Roxas's briefly. "Are _you_ positive about this?" he asked, unable to stop himself kissing him again. "Because. I can take it away, your virginity. But I can't give it back."

Roxas nodded. "Yes... but..." He shifted in Axel's arms. "I don't really... know..."

Axel raised his eyebrows again. "Haven't you watched porn?" Typical teenage boy, unlimited amount of time spent in a boring ass Castle with nothing else to do besides missions...

"Of course I have!" Roxas retorted defiantly. When Axel laughed at his tone, he continued with "W-Well, I mean... yeah..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "But I'm still a _virgin_. I've never tried anything like it."

Axel nodded. "I know. I'm not asking you to deep-throat me or anything first go."

Roxas huffed. "I don't think I could anyway. I've always had a horrible gag reflex... I gag myself brushing my teeth sometimes," he said thoughtfully.

Axel's mouth fell open, only the tiniest bit (he didn't even think the kid would know what deep-throating was!) but he closed it and quickly tried to chase away pictures in his head. "Condoms. Lube. Drawer." He pointed to the nightstand. "Always there. Just in case." He smiled coyly.

Roxas eyes flickered to the drawer. "Do you want-"

"No." Not right now, he added to himself, as he flipped over and pinned Roxas beneath the cage of his arms on either side of his body. Roxas gasped again and stared up at him with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling. "What I want to do to you," Axel muttered, leaning down to capture his mouth again.

He was fully prepared to keep muttering just all the things he wanted to against the blonde's skin, but Roxas _had_ said he was a virgin. No need to overwhelm him all at first... especially because Axel had had a _lot_ of time to think about how he wanted to purely _ravage_ him.

"Axel..."

"Hmmm?"

"... Just wanted... to say your name."

"Mm." Axel licked a stripe down Roxas's chest, delighting in the way Roxas twitched beneath him. "Roxas."

"What?"

Axel looked up towards the blonde. "Trust me?"

Roxas blinked down at him slowly. "Of course."

Axel grinned. "Good."

Any thought of restraint fizzled out from his mind as his lips moved down Roxas's chest. There was a voice in the back of his mind whispering not to break him, and he'd follow that to an extent, but. He wanted to teach Roxas. Everything. (One step at a time, Axel, one step at a time!)

He licked a ring around a nipple, pressing his tongue flat over the peaked flesh. Roxas gasped and jerked on Axel's hair, which in turn caused him to gasp. The jolt of pain crashed down his body before settling into a spike of lust to his groin.

"Oh, fuck." Fifty different scenarios were fragmenting off into his mind now he that he _finally_ had Roxas under him for purposes more devious than fevered kissing. "You are _so_ gorgeous," he purred.

"Less talk!" Roxas snapped, canting his hips. The press of his erection against Axel's thigh simultaneously made both of them groan; Axel wasted no more time in shifting down and slipping his fingers below Roxas's waistband to shimmy pants and boxers down.

"I thought you wanted to go slow," Axel said, sweeping his gaze down Roxas. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him naked, but it was the first time he was allowed to appreciate it. "Your virginity and all." He waved his hand towards Roxas's cock, the latter of which was standing at attention.

"I thought I did but now I don't, just... fuck me," Roxas gasped.

"I would be much obliged," Axel murmured, "but I think the usual way might be a bit of a stretch right now. In more ways than one." He grinned wildly before once again directing his gaze back to the blonde's cock. "So..."

"So, fuck me with your mouth, I don't care! Just fucking get on with it!"

"Roxas, when did you get such a _dirty_ mouth?" Axel countered (nevermind that it turned him on to a point he was almost loathe to admit), pinching the inside of Roxas's thigh.

Roxas yelped.

Axel's head shot up, something like irrational panic bubbling in his stomach. "Hey! Saïx is right down the hall, idiot!" Not that Saïx could do anything about _this_ , and the whole thing would have been a great big _fuck you_ display, but... for some reason, he still felt like a teenager about to do something very naughty and _devishly_ exciting. Not that it wasn't a _good_ feeling, but...

Roxas huffed, eyes travelling to the door. "Well, I can't help it, you pinched me!"

"Keep _quiet_ ," Axel murmured, kneading his fingers over the red spot he'd pinched moments ago. "As quiet as you can. Bite something. Bite me," he suggested cheerfully.

"I thought they all knew we were together!" Roxas hissed.

"Well, they have their assumptions, but they've never actually heard us fucking before," Axel retorted sharply. "And I would like to keep it that way. No one ever's... whatever we are. Had a relationship within the walls of the Organization, so I don't know what Xemnas would say. So. Keep quiet."

"I can't just-"

Axel rolled his eyes and moved down. "Suggest you do," he said pointedly, puffing a breath towards Roxas's erect cock.

Roxas gasped out loud and pressed his head back into the pillow, lips pressing into a thin line. His fingers clenched around the blankets until his knuckles were white.

"Amazing. I haven't even touched you yet." He brushed his fingers through the dusting of sandy blonde hair above his cock. Roxas _smelled_ like arousal. Axel wondered what he tasted like. "I bet I could make you cum just like this," he said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the inside of his thigh.

Roxas whimpered, actually _whimpered_.

Axel laughed softly. "Alright, alright. I got you. Take a deep breath." He put his hand on Roxas's hip, rubbing small circles with his fingers. "Relax." He pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, unable to help lapping at the pre-cum collected there.

"... Can't," Roxas gasped.

Axel wanted to tell him that it was all wrong if he couldn't relax and let himself go, but something prevented him. Mostly Roxas trembling beneath him with want and his hard breathing echoing in the silent room and the way that his fingers curled into Axel's head and urged him just a _little_ bit closer.

Instead of talking, Axel took Roxas in his mouth.

Roxas was a virgin, but Axel wasn't. Although he couldn't say that he had done _this_ before. He'd been with men before, for the hell of it, for sex, but he had never been on the giving end of a blow job. But, like he had asked Roxas; he, too, watched porn as well and did his research before thrusting into the unknown (literally). Maybe he was being overly mindful with his teeth, but he figured Roxas would be more appreciative if he _did_ take pains with it right now. Wouldn't do to bite him. Oh, the questions.

He gave an experimental suck and smirked at Roxas's breathless response. At least he was _trying_ to keep quiet, but his hips jerked up and his fingers curled tighter in Axel's hair and Axel knew he was doing something right.

Mindful with his teeth, generous with his tongue. Those were the two things on Axel's mind, his mouth busy but his ears picking up on every little exhalation and sigh and gasp that Roxas was trying to keep muffled. He gave a rough suck and Roxas jerked on his hair again, and this time it _really_ did hurt, and he was about to complain when Roxas went off like fireworks in his mouth.

Axel nearly choked as the stripes of cum hit the back of his throat. He stubbornly pushed the feeling away and instead swallowed, feeling each pulse of the blonde's cock between his lips.

When Roxas's orgasm fizzled to nothing, Axel gave one last suck to remove any traces of their fornication before pulling off with a _pop_.

Roxas's face was half buried beneath his arm, face bright red, sweaty, and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Roxas?" Axel inquired, ignoring his own erection throbbing between his legs. He couldn't _exactly_ remember being this hard, but... he had to make sure Roxas was okay. That he wasn't... regretting this or anything. (What would he say if he was? "I'm sorry?") "Roxas!"

Roxas jumped, eyes flying open. "What? Sorry..." He met Axel's gaze and his face went impossibly _redder_ and Axel thought it was probably one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas nodded slowly, and then with more conviction. "Y-Yeah..." He let out a deep breath. "That was... that was..."

"Explosive?" Axel suggested.

Roxas laughed weakly. "Uh... yeah..."

Axel crawled back up to Roxas, flopping onto his side next to him. "First blow-job," he boasted.

"That's the first one you've given??" Roxas demanded.

Axel tilted his head.

"It was... g-good... Uh. Really good..."

Axel smiled. "Good."

Roxas shifted over onto his side, shuffling close.

His thigh brushed Axel's erection; he moaned before he could stifle it and this time, it was his turn to blush as Roxas's eyes flew open again.

"Sorry. Ignore that," Axel muttered, shifting so he was out of contact range. His plan was to take care of Roxas and then slip away to the bathroom when the blonde had fallen asleep. First-times and all. Roxas wanted to receive, not give, Axel was sure.

Roxas frowned. "You didn't... well, of course you didn't," he mumbled. "I don't think I..."

Axel shook his head. "I said forget about it. Go to sleep, you look bushed."

Roxas paused before reaching over, slipping his hand into Axel's boxers.

"Oh, hello," Axel muttered, pushing into Roxas's hand. "I said you didn't have to worry about it..."

"Repaying the favor," Roxas mumbled, fingers spreading through his pre-cum effortlessly. "Besides, I know how to do _this_."

"Mm, congratulations," Axel muttered, thrusting into the slick rings of his fingers. "Always did wonder what you did cooped up in your room for hours on end..."

Roxas tightened his grip, only slightly, but enough to make Axel still and the groan to echo deep within his throat. "Don't antagonize me when I've got my hand on your cock."

Axel gave a thin smile, miming zipping up his lips.

It was less than two minutes when he came, feeling it spatter up onto Roxas's stomach and hand and rebound onto his own hip. It was mostly on Axel's work because, despite Roxas's insistance that he was okay, the blonde was falling asleep. Axel probably should have been insulted that he was falling asleep while giving him a hand job, but he didn't care. _He_ didn't matter right now, _he_ was used to sex and all connected. And, generally, if you had a _really_ good orgasm (chalk one up on the Axel scoreboard), you got _really_ boneless and tired. At least, _he_ did. (Maybe he was just that talented...)

He removed his hand from his mouth, ignoring the teeth marks where he'd bit into it to stifle his moan. Instead, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Roxas's lips. "Thank you."

Roxas smiled sleepily. "... Uh huh..." He curled up close to Axel. "... Love you."

Axel blinked, although Roxas's eyes had already slipped closed. No matter how many times Roxas told him that, his stomach still dropped out, his non-existant heart did a strange flip-flop. Because why would _any_ one _really_ love _him_?

"Love you, too," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Roxas nuzzled closer with a mumble that was lost to half-sleep, tucking his head under Axel's chin.

Axel smiled faintly to himself, closing his eyes. He had Roxas in his arms, it smelled like Roxas (and sex), the taste of Roxas was still on the back of his tongue (salty yet sweet, perfectly Roxas, almost like sea-salt ice cream and Axel almost got lost in some dirty thoughts better left untouched right now).

Didn't get any better than this.

He sighed happily and cuddled down, burying his face in Roxas's hair.

 


	2. The One Where it Doesn't Go Quite According to Plan but It's Alright Nonetheless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for the post-blow job first chapter! :D

_Roxas's face was half buried beneath his arm, face bright red, sweaty, and his eyes squeezed shut._

_"Roxas?" Axel inquired, ignoring his own erection throbbing between his legs. He couldn't exactly remember being this hard, but... he had to make sure Roxas was okay. That he wasn't... regretting this or anything. (What would he say if he was? "I'm sorry?") "Roxas!"_

Roxas jumped, peeking at him under his arm. "... Huh...?"

"I was asking if you're alright."

Roxas just stared at him blankly for a moment before moving his arm back over his eyes.

Unease prickled at Axel's back, curled into his stomach. He sat up slightly. This wasn't the usual after-sex behavior he was familiar with. Had he pushed too far too fast? But Roxas had said that he wanted it...

 _Of course he said he wanted it! He's a teenage guy, you arrogant fuck!_ his mind shot back.

Axel shook the thought away. If he had just fucked up their entire relationship for a _blow job_...

Roxas scrambled onto his side and grabbed Axel's pillow, burying his face into it. Not quick enough, though. Axel heard the sob before it could be muffled against the fabric.

Roxas was _crying_.

For a Nobody being unable to feel anything, Axel felt a multitude of things in that instant. Shock, anger, horror, regret, sadness, confusion, pain. Mostly, he was just saying stupid, _stupid_ over and over again in his head.

He couldn't move. It felt like he was frozen in place. Like his veins had turned to ice. He was afraid of what would happen if he _did_ move, because he'd done this, whatever this was, making him apt to throwing up if it didn't stop.

Roxas's sobs broke through whatever layer of non-heart he didn't have, settling deep into his chest. His throat was closed up; he felt strange all over.

"Roxas...?" he tried, sitting up the rest of the way. "Roxas...?" Slowly, he crawled back to the head of the bed, stopping next to Roxas. He didn't know if he should touch him in these circumstances. Not when he was the one who'd done it in the first place. "Roxas, I'm... sorry." The word caught in his throat, coming out at the wrong angle and wrong tone and wrong _fucking everything_. He didn't know what to say, or do. "Did I... I mean, I shouldn't have..." he trailed off uselessly. He hated being speechless. He'd started to notice that he usually only ever was when it involved Roxas.

Roxas abandoned the pillow and instead crawled over the few inches to disband the space between them, curling up at his side. He buried his face against his chest.

His sobs were louder, more disturbing with him so close, but Axel didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the blonde, pulling him impossibly closer.

It made it worse because it was so _unnatural_ for Nobodies to cry. Downright _wrong_.

"Sorry," he muttered again, somewhere close to his skin but not pressing his lips to his forehead, either.

Movement; a slight shift of Roxas's head to the left, then the right. He sucked in a deep breath, trembling in Axel's arms. "No," he cracked out.

Axel shifted. "What...?"

"I... I en-enjoyed it," Roxas gasped, clinging to him. "I-I don't know why I'm c-crying, but I c-can't stop."

Axel blinked. "... What?" he repeated, stupidly.

Roxas let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Good... so g-good..." he mumbled.

Axel blinked again, but didn't say anything. He allowed his grip to tighten around the blonde slightly, though, permitting himself the small gesture of pressing his lips the last centimeter to Roxas's temple.

It took nearly five painstakingly long minutes before Roxas had recovered enough to finally stop shaking, but he hadn't once tried to pull away from Axel's arms.

Now, he looked up, meeting Axel's gaze with an embarrassed look. "... Sorry about that," he mumbled, ducking his head. "I don't..." He cleared his throat. "It was... good... Really good. I just... I don't know." He shook his head slightly. "It felt so good and then I started feeling strange and I couldn't stop it..."

Axel licked his lips. He was still nervous, somehow, or something. "The... orgasm was good, right? Just to clarify."

Roxas nodded. Even his ears were tinged pink beneath the blonde locks.

"You... weren't crying because you... I don't know, had some regrets about... it?" He had nearly said 'me', catching himself at the last moment.

Roxas quickly looked up again. "No!" He lowered his voice slightly. "No, I said I wanted..." he trailed off before picking up again. "And I liked it and I-I would, I mean..." He looked away again. "Again... With you. Sometime. Not now," he added.

"No," Axel agreed, "not now." It wasn't the right time, Roxas wasn't in a good headspace- wait. Axel stopped, realising what Roxas had just said. "... You really did want me, then."

Roxas was looking at him again. He smiled weakly. "Well, yeah. I really, um... love you," he mumbled (it was cute how he stammered and stuttered over every confession of the 'l' word, but Axel couldn't honestly admit he could say it without feeling vulnerable and strange, either; maybe it was a Nobody thing, since they weren't supposed to feel 'love' in the first place), "and I'm glad I got to experience... you." He gave Axel a little bashful look, toying with one of the red locks near his face.

"Well." Axel blinked again. "I'm glad I got to experience you, too. And I will be more than willing to do it again... but maybe a little more slowly. You can experiment on me first, if it helps."

Roxas looked at him blankly for a moment before his brilliant blue eyes started to sparkle again, and not from tears this time. "I think I could manage that," he admitted.

Axel smiled, tightening his grip around him protectively. "Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just got stuck in my head. I don't know why. Roxas is always the most emotional of the Nobodies and... well... I have no excuse, but it was stuck in my mind and I think it's really kind of adorable. x'D
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights reserved to Square Enix and Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.  
> Thanks for reading! (Chapter Two is an alternate ending, if you're up for that.)


End file.
